Fishing bobbers are commonly connected to a fishing line when fishing. Bobbers can serve several functions. One possible function includes controlling the depth of the hook and bait. Another possible function includes providing a signaling mechanism for indicating when a fish is biting at the bait or when a fish has been hooked.
Two types of fishing bobbers include attachment bobbers and slip bobbers. Attachment bobbers are maintained at a fixed position on the fishing line. For instance, some attachment bobbers having a clipping mechanism that securely fastens the bobber to a particular location on the line. Slip bobbers on the other hand are not attached to one particular location along the line and are able to move at least some distance along the line. For instance, a slip bobber may be placed between a hook and a knot in a fishing line, and the slip bobber is able to move between the hook and the knot.